User blog:Carol of the bells/Zen and the Sake --- low tolerance!
Zen and the Sake --- low tolerance! "Oh my gosh!" Lancia clapped her hands together and grinned. "This sign says there's a hot spring just five miles ahead!" She turned to her summoner, eyes wide and pleading. "We should totally go!" "Yeah, it'll be great!" Zeln added, though he was just eager to take a break from walking. "A hot spring?" Zen inquired, "What is that?" "A waste of time," Mifune grunted. Lancia scowled at the dark unit. "No, it's a place to relax and rejuvinate!" Zen's ears perked up. "Relax? That does sound appealing. We have been travelling for several days now..." "Yes!" Zeln jumped in the air, "Hot springs it is then!" *** Timeskip brought to you by Lancia's cooking *** After they arrived at the hotspring, Lancia and Zen went to the women's bath while the men went to their own designated bath. Afterwards, they all retired to their room and Zeln ordered Sake. "What is that?" Zen asked as the lightning unit poured himself a cup. "You've never had any? Here, try some!" He handed her a portion while the other units watched. If Zeln had simply told her it was an acoholic beverage, she would have declined. The summoner downed the drink in one shot and set the dish down. "So," Zeln asked, "How was--" Zen's hand flew across his face in a weak slap. He looked at her, stunned. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes half-lidded. Surely the alcohol wasn't kicking in that quickly?! "Zeln..." She slurred, "You--hic! You can be such an idiot sometimes..." "W-what?!" "You idiot!" Sergio bopped Zeln on the head, "Zen has a low alcohol tolerance!" Seeing the water unit, Zen jumped up and hugged him around his torso. "Sergio!" She cooed, smiling innocently, "Let's go swim!" Sergio blushed at the contact, trying to pry the drunk girl off himself. "Z-Zen..!" "Fishy Sergio, swim fishy!" He frowned. "No, Zen. You're drunk." She pouted, letting go and trotting over to Mifune. "Mifu...*hic*" He scowled. "No." She fell into his lap, grinning like an idiot. "Mifu, sing to me!" Mifune's eyes widened and he quickly pushed her off. "Get off me..." Zen rolled on the floor, giggling. "Wha...the world is spinning!" "Zeln..." Lancia growled, "You messed it up, fix it!" Zeln gulped and nodded, kneeling down at his summoner's side. "Zen, I think you should go to bed." "Not-hic-not yet..." She grabbed onto his arm. "I still have to-hic- tell...everyone what I think about them..." She seemed to have calmed down a little, so everyone listened. "Lancia is t-too hyper," She drawled, "it can be sooo annoy-hic-annoying..." The fire unt crossed her arms and frowned. "Zeln," She squinted her eyes at the lightning unit and frowned, "You're a cry baby...cry baby Zeln..." Although he couldn't argue with that, he also frowned. "Sergio is weird," She continued, humming slightly, "He looks like-hic-like he doesn't care, but he gets all clingy...so weird..." The water unit looked away in embarresment. "And Mifune's a jerk," She whined, her eyes getting droopier, "He doesn't listen to me, jerk." Mifune just scowled. "But," Zen added, smiling lazily, "I love you all, idiots..." Her eyes closed softly. "I couldn't...do anything with...without you... all..." Despite the critisism they had recieved, the units (Except for Mifune) all smiled as Zen lolled off to sleep. Category:Blog posts